IT'S YOUTH!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Poor Neji... Lee's too youthful for his own good. Tenten questions why she's on this odd, odd team.


IT'S YOUTH!!

Haha, I realized that I never put anything up for a while, so just to show you all I'm alive, here's a NARUTO story. Haha.

* * *

"Lee! Practice your punches more! Like this!" Gai exclaimed, showing Lee the so called, "perfect" punch. 

"Gai-sensei! I learn for much from you!!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

_Dramatic hug_.

Meanwhile, the _sane_ members of the team were just totally ignoring their other _crazy/abnormal_ teammates.

"Neji… why are we on this team?" Tenten asked.

"Because fate hates us, that's why," Neji answered.

"I'm not even sure if I should be freaked out by this…" Tenten murmured to herself. "I mean, they've been like that for the last few years we've been a team…"

Neji crossed his arms and continued his practice, "I don't really care about them. As long as they don't disturb me during practice."

"Gai-sensei! For you, I shall do ten thousand laps around the village with both hands tied behind my back if I can't do a perfect punch like you!" Lee shouted, in tears.

"…I think I shall go home now… I will finish my training at home," Neji announced to the team.

Gai nodded, "And also… Neji…"

Neji stopped, "What?"

"STAY YOUTHFUL!!!" Gai shouted, giving Neji his "nice-guy" pose.

"…" Neji left without a word. Actually, if you took a closer look at him, you can see that he's twitching a little bit.

"Gai-sensei, I should go home as well. It's getting late and my mother probably wants me home," Tenten said.

"STAY YOUTHFUL TENTEN!!" Gai shouted as Tenten left as well.

When Tenten got far enough, she shook her head and sighed, "Why am I even on this team?"

"GAI-SENSEI! I DID IT!" Lee announced.

"GOOD JOB LEE!" Gai yelled.

"I SHALL CONTINUE TO WORK HARDER AND BEAT NEJI!" Lee cried as he ran off for home.

Gai sniffed and wiped away a tear, "That's my boy…" He said.

* * *

Neji was just strolling along after a short mission. He sighed, perhaps he can go home to just rest? 

Well, how wrong was he.

"Neji!!" Lee exclaimed. "What a youthful coincidence for you to be here!"

"…" Neji turned around, preparing to leave and pretend it was just a dream.

"Neji! Hey, I don't have a mission, so I challenge you!!"

"…" It was finally a time to rest! Why can't he bother Uzumaki or some other boy? Why must it be on Neji's perfectly wonderful rest day?

"No? Then I shall train!" Lee picked up Neji and had him by the shoulders. "YOUTH!!!" He screamed as he dashed around Konoha a few hundred times.

"LEE, LET GO OF ME OR ELSE," Neji said dangerously.

Just then, Sakura stepped out and said, "Lee-san, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. I think she has a mission for you."

Lee stopped, "TO THE HOKAGE TOWER!!" He screamed.

"LET GO OF ME FIRST."

Unfortunately, Lee dashed off to the direction the tower.

Sakura sweatdropped, "I wish Neji-san well…" She murmured.

* * *

Lee finally made it to the tower, still dashing towards it. He forgot Neji was on his shoulders by now and ran to the low ceiling doorway. 

Neji twitched, Oh no… oh no… NO!

He tried to jump away like most people would, but guess what? Besides that Lee forgot Neji was on his shoulders, the other boy had an iron grip on the Hyuuga's legs! So, he hit the wall with a smash. Lee fell over after Neji smashed into the wall.

He dramatically gasped. "NEJI! When did you get there? I'm sorry! But… YES!!! GAI-SENSEI!! I HAVE BEATEN HYUUGA NEJI AT LAST!!!"

Shizune ran over to see what's wrong, before long, she was standing there… laughing.

"S…shut up…" Neji muttered. His nose was bloody and his hair was a mess from Lee's running.

"I KILLED NEJI!!! NOOOOO!!! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!" Lee cried.

Neji got up, "…" and strolled off as if nothing happened.

"…Lee-san, go get your mission from Tsunade-sama already," Shizune said, ushering the boy away.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san, why is nose like that?" Hinata meekly pointed out. 

Neji shot her a glare.

Hinata quickly quieted down. "I-I'll go get you and father something to eat then…" And she quickly ran off.

From then on, Neji learned to stay at LEAST 20 feet away from Lee, and no other contact other than punch, kicking, and other forms of fighting.


End file.
